


Charmed

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Shoebox Project - Fandom
Genre: Drabble Day 2019, Kissing, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: Trust Remus to know his way out of a tricky situation.





	Charmed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt hr 2: Worried

Sirius is a tad worried, because Remus isn´t. Sirius can acknowledge that that´s completely wrong, because it´s not how they work. 

“Mooney?” Glazed eyes find him. “Hmmm?” Then they focus on him, and whoa. Sirius has never noticed all those tiny specks and nuances of pale colors swirling around in them. Should they be swirling? What´s happening? “Mhmmmesmerizing Mooney, “ he sighs. 

Mooney´s face is very close now. “What are you doing,” Sirius mumbles. Suddenly Remus plants a warm, soft kiss on his lips. 

And just like that they snap out of it, the spell lifted.


End file.
